The present invention relates to a bar-code reader, and more particularly to a device for reading a bar code that is spaced from a scanning unit.
One bar-code reader, also known as a bar-code scanner, for use in supermarkets or the like is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63(1988)-192175.
The bar-code reader can automatically read a bar code attached to an article or commodity when the operator simply moves the article quickly through a certain region in the bar-code reader. The bar-code reader is effective in lessening any physical and mental fatigue which the operator would otherwise suffer from operating on a cash register or the like.
The disclosed bar-code reader has a scanning unit which is positioned remotely from a bar code to be read. With such an arrangement, the operator finds it difficult to recognize an area or zone in which the bar-code reader can read bar codes. Scanning light which is emitted from the bar-code reader is sometimes inclined toward the direction in which articles with bar codes move when the bar codes are to be read. The inclined scanning light however makes it more difficult for the operator to spot the bar-code reading zone.
In supermarkets or retail stores, the operator of a bar-code reader moves an article transversely through a bar-code reading zone, during which time the bar-code reader enters information represented by a bar code applied to the article. If the bar-code reader fails to read the bar code for some reason, the operator moves the article again through the bar-code reading zone, giving the bar-code reader another chance to read the bar code. If the operator recognizes a position or zone in which the bar-code reader can read bar codes most effectively, then the operator is able to direct an article toward that position or zone so that the bar-code reader can reliably read the bar code on the article.